


Working through the Quarks

by Divine_shot



Series: Of how Lyle hooked up with Brainy [2]
Category: Legion of Super Heroes
Genre: Angst and Humor, Fluff, Legion Reboot Era, M/M, Reboot Legion, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divine_shot/pseuds/Divine_shot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyle deals with having a relationship with Brainy displaced in the twentieth century.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working through the Quarks

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Proper Procedures. Good lord I hate beta'ing this myself but at least I'm trying. This story takes place during the time period that the LOSH was stuck in the past (Final night, etc.)
> 
> If you see errors send me a message so I can fix them.
> 
> Flower meanings: Melianthus means love sweet love. Ivy means friendship, fidelity and marriage. Violet blue means love and faithfulness. Violet white means candor and innocence. Burgundy means unconscious beauty.
> 
> Lyle is compare his relationship with Brainy to a composite subatomic particle or a Baryon and that their attraction has been for the most part related to Quarks (a strong or getting to be strong interaction.) He is comparing Supergirl to a Lepton or a particle that doesn't have a strong interaction compared to quarks in a Baryon.

" _B~_ "

Lyle Norg floated into Brainy's makeshift lab in S.T.A.R. labs using his flight ring. "Let's go outside and hang out?"

"No."

The brunette pouted but didn't relinquish his determination. Instead he glided himself over and hugged the Coluan from behind. Brainy stiffen up but relaxed when Lyle purred near his ear. "Please? I'll help you with that fusion generator."

Silence. Lyle held his breath as he watched Brainy's shoulders sag. He smelt the fumes as well as the shampoo that the Coluan used.

"No."

He groaned and released him, being overly dramatic as possible.

A quarter of the Legion were stuck in the twentieth century; the end result of Shrinking violet being possessed by the Emerald Eye. The satellite they were stationed under exploded and sent them through the time stream.

Invisible kid lucked out and ended up with Brainy, Tinya, Jo, Ayla, Reep, Rokk, Gates, Imra, hot head, and the officer. The chances of him being with his fiance had been 50:1.

He sighed and continued to watch the green skinned teenager work and fiddle with chemicals upside down in longing.

Ayla, he loved her and bless her heart, but grife her mouth ended up making all of his wooing nil. She along with Zoe told the whole Legion about his attempt in Coluan courtship and word got out that they were the new 'hot' couple.

Nass it had been horrible with people giving them blessings, gifts and advice on their 'future wedding.' Even Jan tried to help their relationship by giving them suggestions on herbs to 'perk up Brainy.' To make matters worse the in transition Emerald Vi brought out his heart's desire which resulted in him and Brainy being super extremely mushy.

Kisses, poems, objectives of love, everything. It was worse than those sappy romance novels his mother used to read back when she stayed at home.

It never went far, thank whatever higher power out there. Damage wise though Lyle paid the price even now. Brainy, grife everyone, remembered the time they swapped tongues in the Legion meeting room table in front of everybody. Lyle wiggling on the Coluan's lap and moaning against his mouth; the legionnaires getting a free show.

Lyle didn't mind too much outside of his pride and his cool factor taking hits. He was suppose to be a spy dammit! Not a heartthrob from a tween story! Dammit Tinya still laughed at him even as a spook.

Brainiac 5 on the other hand refused to talk to him or anyone for that matter outside of obligation. He turned into more of an insufferable ass, snapping at everyone and glaring at the brunette.

'I'm not give up.' Lyle floated back out through the hallway of Star labs taking a break from his Brainy pestering. 'I cared, no, I **care** about him.'

Invisible kid didn't believe in that 'love at first sight' crap until he met Brainiac 5. He seen green skinned people before in his spy work but never a real Coluan.

He froze and sucked in a breath when Brainy passed him during Brande's introductions to the headquarters in the middle of an experiment, his jaw practically dropped open. The brunette felt grateful that nobody witness that moment of lame weakness before he recovered.

Invisible kid kept his feelings on the down low after, only telling Reep that he had a 'crush' on the legionnaire. That had been a bad idea because his friend suggested later on to 'woo him' before someone else took him. Someone blond and curvy.

Wooing and Brainiac 5 fit worse than Earth and Dominator food. Norg tried though, researching Coluan courtships, mating, everything. He put his hacking and spy skills to good work; spending all of his leave time and going invisible getting the proper papers. When he first placed the flower in the lab he already finalized everything.

Lyle was going to tell Brainy slowly over dinner but instead it blew up in his face when he tried to sneak another gift in the Coluan's sleeping quarters. Running into Zoe and Ayla had not been in his calculations. Or Brainy for that matter.

He took it with gusto like most things and told the green skinned teen everything. Brainy hadn't been thrilled at first but he warned up slowly like a heating generator reactor. Hand touches in the lab, shoulder brushing, even eating together in the lounge. Lyle thought he had a chance of winning the Coluan over but now it seemed like he went back to square one.

Brainy, despite being a Coluan, still had emotions and needed comforts. It didn't make it less annoying when he hit against a brick wall in return.

"Lame- _o_." Lyle rotated one hundred degrees and passed Jo and Tinya. They giggled at him before flat out laughing in his face.

"Are you still in the dog house Lyle?" Tinya laughed behind her hand.

"Trouble in bed?" Jo guffawed out between gasps.

" **Shut up**!" He put his hands on his hips; standing up straight and hovered near them glaring. "Grife you know how hard it was bringing Brainy out of his shell? He knows that you guys know what happen with Vi! And that gift of condoms? _Not helping_!"

"Sorry Lyle but you two remind me of an old married couple." Jo sighed and sat up from the ground. "Really never excepted you and the green kid to hook up. Or him to show so much 'passion.'"

Tinya pressed her lips together at her boyfriend's comment, trying to hold back another laugh. It took her a few moments to calm down again. "I'm sorry too Lyle. I'm here for you if you need to talk."

"Whatever. I'm taking a nap." Lyle did smirk though before floating off. He would consider keeping Tinya's offer in mind.

 

* * *

 

Invisible kid couldn't dismiss that being in the twentieth century had a jovial ambiance

He had first hands experience with the exploits of heroes from the past. Superman, Batman, Green lantern, the Flash. His inner fanboy squealed in glee but he kept a good poker face due to circumstances.

Lyle felt like he played a part in his own future, despite the implications of time paradox and illogical contradictions. Even his relationship started to take a turn for the better. The brunette found himself brushing shoulders with Brainy again after a trip to twentieth century Colu and battling with his ancestors.

It had been subtle, Brainy sitting next to him after the talk he had with Vril Dox II; gently resting his arm against his. The brunette wore a hidden smile all the way back home to Star labs.

Things were looking up until a certain lepton thrown into his baryon.

"Koko!"

"You think we can get Brainy to eat this?"

Lyle floated in the air along with the new Legion pet monkey Koko. Brainy 'retrieved' him during a mission they had with Impluse. The primate stayed on the Coluan like a parasite and only seem to have interest in the brunette as well as Ayla.

'What can I say; my compelling charisma extends even to animals.' Lyle laughed mentally and scratched the monkey behind the ear. He went out to gather food for everyone; the gopher for today. Pizza gave the brunette indigestion and he didn't particularly like scorched animal parts so he settled for Asian.

Lyle found a Korean shop one day and since then he would make frequent trips there. The food was the only thing Brainy didn't mock in satire and it even had a vegetarian options for Reep. Plus it was good to boot.

He laughed as the monkey wrestled into his back; he had on black 'i' tee shirt as well as some jeans and converses to blend into the masses along with his black headband. He did a loop, still hoisting the bags on his shoulders. "Come on Koko we're almost there so get out of there!"

"Koko!" The monkey settled on his head again as they neared the cavern, their current location. Lyle dubbed it the 'Legion cave.'

"Honey I'm home!" He called out joyously.

"Back here Lyle!" Chameleon boy called out near the living room and he skipped down the hall way in a good mood.

"Guys I got some organic Bibim-" The brunette's voice died at his fiance staring at the tv. "What the hell is up with B?"

"Ummm..." Ayla nibbled on her lower lip, which she did when she was nervous. Even Reep seemed tense, shifting near his girlfriend and placing an arm around her.

Lyle, confused at the atmosphere, turned towards where Brainy stood at memorized and saw exactly why. He frowned and growled. "Brainiac 5!"

"What?" Brainy turned as if he hadn't been in a daze.

Lyle made a face and gave the bags to his orange friend before pulling the Coluan away from the old television. Koko jumped off as well, reading the tension in the air and settling on Spark's shoulder.

"B why are you drooling at Supergirl?"

They were in the brunette's bedroom. He wanted to share rooms but the Coluan had been hesitant. Lyle thought 'Fine I'll give him space' and never brought it up again. It had been a big mistake on his part.

"No reason; she is aesthetically pleasing after all."

"B you shouldn't be glancing at other women like that, especially not her." Lyle knew about Brainy's thing with blonds from what he dubbed, ' _The Andromeda incident._ ' That had been the turning point in courting him in the first place. He had been afraid the person he cared for would make a fool of himself or worse used. "Remember we are still betrothed."

"Of course I remember Norg. You were the one who pushed such a thing on me in the first place." Lyle winced at the last name basis as well as the reminder.

"I did it because I liked you and assumed you liked me too. You never kicked me out of the lab, you never threw away my gifts, hell you even ate one of them-"

" _On accident_." Brainiac 5 folded his arms.

"On accident but you still ate the sweets I gave you! Not only that but you showed signs before the whole Emerald Vi thing happened! I'm sorry I ashamed you!"

Lyle panted, heaving and breathing hard. All the tension he brushed under the rug came back out again.

Brainy sighed and brought one hand up to rub the bridge between his eyes. "You don't shame me Norg. You just frustrate me. You consider me a challenge so you went after me and had the whole Legion laughing in on it."

"That's not true **dammit!** " The brunette threw his arm out in an arc.

"Why? You are my rival after all. You tried to outdo me since the start so binding me to you would eliminate any future-"

Lyle cut him off by pulling him in a kiss. It had be only a brief pressing of lips but it meant a lot to the teenager. "I love you."

Brainy stood there his green eyes wide completely motionless. "What?"

"I said I _love you_! I don't like you staring at Supergirl and grife I hated when you drooled all over Laurel. I told you before remember?" It had been during his heart's desire; they came home after a date during their day off. Hand and hand laughing and just _glowing_. He kissed him outside of his room and whispered those words to him.

Brainy blinked and Lyle watched in fascination as a green glow started to radiate through the teenager's cheeks. He pushed him off with a grunt and covered his lips with the back of his hand as if he was trying to wipe the kiss from him.

"B-"

"Shut up! Just **shut up Lyle!** " The brunette winced as he was hit in the face with something. He grunted, ignoring the pain in his cheek as he watched Brainiac 5 open the door.

The other legionnaires stationed near the entrance gasped and tried to run as they fell over in a heap. Brainy only ignored them, stepping over them before stomped away.

"Uhhh...hi." Cosmic boy waved from his position on the floor. "We were uhhhh-"

"Rokk don't say a sprocking thing." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, taking off his headband. The brunette searched for the item that Brainy threw at him and discovered that it had been the blue topaz ring he gave him months back. 'He kept it?'

* * *

 

"Lyle we don't like seeing you like this."

"Would you rather have the invisible human going back to swapping spit with the green Coluan in an attempt at ritual rutting?"

" _Shut up_ Gates."

The brunette rolled his eyes at his fearless leader as well as the insectroid hovering near him. He had his head laying on the table in the living room; in the folds of his arms clad in uniform. "So the minute you come back from being Imra's puppet you end up being a Nass head again?"

Cosmic boy pressed his lips together in restrained anger and Lyle almost laughed at the look on the teenager's face. Now he understood why Brainy smarted off his mouth.

"Lyle I know you're upset that I commented on you and Brainy tying the knot along with Jo and Tinya but it doesn't give you the right to be nasty."

"Its more than that!" The brunette rose from his chair and slammed his fist on the table, causing Gates to jump. "We haven't talked in weeks! All we do is fight or ignore each other! Even during your 'wedding' we couldn't be in the same room together! How dare you even you _Nass head_! This is between me and him! I knew you were stupid and I never comment on it but I'm sick of you meddling in my business!"

Lyle sighed and sunk back into the chair. Exhausted from raging and having no more will to argue. Rokk gave him a pitiful look that made bile reach his throat. He swallowed it down and talked hoarsely. "Look I'm going to go to Colu and annul the engagement."

"Wait what?" Rokk said surprised. Even Gates looked shocked.

"Vril Dox II is technically Brai-Brainiac 5's guardian. If I talk to him and the elders we won't be together anymore and that would count as protocol eight and nine; approval of family and terms of engagement." 'Considering that they hate him for releasing Brainiac 1.'

"Lyle are you serious? Can't you just talk to Brainy again?" Lyle ignored the concerned look on Rokk's face.

"No. He doesn't want anything to do with me anymore and neither do I." He rose from his seat and walked away, ignoring the two calling after him.

"Lyle." Chameleon boy appeared before him suddenly hovering. The brunette grew used to it by now.

"Reep not now. I need to be alone." His head hurt and he felt tired. So tired.

"I can't do that."

"What!" He yelled after being bind by the teenager, twisting around his body. "Dammit Cham! You bloody nass head this isn't time for a joke!" Lyle then ended up being throw inside of a random spare room with a grunt. 'The sprocking storage closet!'

"B what?" The brunette paled at the sight of the Coluan, especially when said Coluan charged at the door before it shut with a close.

"Stay in there a while!" Triad called from behind the entrance. Lyle pounded on the door kicking and yelling but it fell on death ears. He gave up after a while and groaned.

"It seems to be our teammates are engaging in mutiny." Brainy said, the first words he spoke in weeks to him. "Remind me to make them walk the plank."

"I'm so quitting after this! Leader my ass! Leader of his own ego!" Lyle huffed and sat down on the carpet floor. He put a hand to his face and after contemplation decided to at least attempt small talk. "Where is Koko?"

"Spark took him. Thank Nass."

Lyle sighed and folded his legs cross ways and under him. Being around Brainy did bad things towards the brunette's heart. 'Grife I miss him.' He missed the conversations, the smell of cloves and chemicals, hell he even wanted to hang around the monkey. They skirted around each other until now. 'I can't do it. I can't call it off. I just...want to be with him; even now.'

Lyle had two options. He could wait it out until his stupid teammates release them or he could try to fix this mess. His stubborn brain wanted the first option but he ended up settling on the low probability with the second. He had hope.

"Brainy you kept the ring."

The Coluan froze up at the omnicom he fiddled with near the corner of the room. "Yes I did."

"Why Brainy? I thought you didn't care?"

Brainy ignored him, finding more interest in the wall than the other person in the room.

"B I want answers."

"No." The words were hissed out.

Lyle growled, the anger earlier still fresh from earlier. "You stubborn **_Nass head!_** I tried to be there for you considering your past history with how your planet treated you, I gave you space so you could work out your emotions since you ignore them, I tried to even be romantic again but I had it." He leaped up and stomped over; ignoring the heart clinching fear in Brainy's eyes and gripped his shoulders.

"Why! Why did you keep the ring!"

Brainiac 5 turned his head away. He sighed and put the omnicom in his belt pocket when the brunette released him. "I...considered the possibility that you would finish the courtship by marry me the traditional earth way."

Lyle released the Coluan, his mouth dropping open. Brainy dusted himself off. "There are you happy? Lyle Norg won. Ha Ha Ha."

The Brunette blinked and rebooted his brain. "No Brainy this...my feelings or yours were not a contest." He sighed and calmed down, thinking rationally. "I really meant that I loved you. That time during Emerald Vi wasn't fake either; my heart's desire is to be with you in a relationship."

Lyle laughed lightly. "Well not that sappy; that was kinda creepy. I can't image you acting like that." At Brainy's raised eyebrow he tried to clarify. "I mean I can see you smiling but I rather see you excited and happy in your lab or experimenting on different things. Not being a mushy-"

A green finger cut off his babble. "Lyle kindly shut up."

Lyle nodded his head and Brainy sighed again, lowering and shaking his head. "I will admit I never been in a relationship nor propositioned before so I considered a high chance that your interest had been in jest or self interest; regardless of your confession. The previous times people bothered with me on a personal level resulted in self gain, malice, or otherwise so I assumed you had been the same, foolishly."

He glanced shyly again and it made Lyle fall in love with the teen all over again. "You, Lyle Norg, are confusing, frustrating and different. I trust you over those Nass heads since you have the intelligence of a Coluan if not higher. Not near my own but close enough. I will attempt to give this a try once again thoroughly. I apologize for my previous actions."

"Brainy did you just-"

"I will not do it again so you better keep that in your memories Norg."

Lyle shook his head and laughed. "Back to last names again I see. Well soon you will be Querl Norg Dox." His eyes twinkled at the blond teen's flushed green cheeks.

The brunette went down to one knee and reached into his Legion belt. He pulled out the ring he gave him long ago. "Querl Dox would you marry me?"

Brainiac 5 rolled his eyes as the brunette took his hand as an imitation of his first confession and kissed it.

"The answer is 'Yes.'" Lyle laughed and put the blue topaz on his finger. "Wonderful. I now have another leech to deal with besides that primate." Despite this the Coluan examined the ring on his finger smirking.

" _AWWW!_ "

The two jumped and Lyle quickly went to his feet. In the doorway stood a gushing Spark hugging Chameleon, a crying Ferro, Ultra boy and Apparition clapping, Cosmic boy and Saturn girl cooing, and Gates laughing. Even Koko look delighted.

What made it worse was the sprock eating grin that Triad had on her face.

"Get out! Just **Get out**! Go to hell you pestering scourging children!" Brainiac 5 threw random objects he could find, even his omnicom; his face blushing all the way to his ears. Lyle's husband to be denied the flush afterward while the brunette considered it the best memory he had.

* * *

 

"In sickness and health?"

 "In sickness and health."

 "For Richer or Poorer?"

 "For Richer or Poorer."

 "Till death do you part?"

 "Blah blah blah _yes_."

 " **Brainy**!"

 "Then I pronounce you Lyle Norg Dox and you Querl Norg Dox as husband and husband." The priest, the one that Brainiac 5 made younger again, sighed happily as the two hugged each other close and kissed.

 All of the Legionnaires were dressed up and even a few other heroes like Impluse and Superman made it. It still remained as a light affair, with a small cake as well as a few decorations. The two managed to dress up in matching blue and white suits.

Lyle sighed and rubbed his nose against his now husband. "I'm so happy."

"Of course, why wouldn't you be? Its me." The brunette laughed; his husband had on a wreath of flowers in his hair. Ivy, white and blue violets as well as burgundy flowers adorned him. The white had been a joke on Lyle's part; his husband being a 'pure bride.' He had an evergreen shrub in his breast pocket as well.

Everyone settled down after the reception and the brunette found himself eating cake with his husband under a tree. He would try to coax him into dancing later on.

"You want to go to the lab after this?" He promised to give Brainy a honeymoon when they made it back home.

"Yes." Lyle blinked as the green skinned teen watched him intently. He stared back in question until Brainy reached up and thumbed the pad of his finger against his cheek.

"You had cake on your mouth." The brunette shivered when a green tongue licked the frosting off, still glancing at him with unquestionable green eyes.

 'I'm not sure if I can wait till the honeymoon.'


End file.
